Maybe not
by ndfanfictions
Summary: AU: It's summer vacation and she is spending it with all her friends. Summer is suppose to be fun but what happens when her disliking for Gabriel Lightwood/worm changes. CecilyxGabriel Minor SofiexGideon, Sizzy, Clace, Wessa, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Spin the Bottle

Cecliy

I was on my way to Sofie's house when I saw Clary walking there also.

"Get in the car Fairchild!" I dramatically put my sunglasses on, "We're going to Sofie's." It was summer vacation right now for all of Idris High's students. You see, I am only a sophomore along with Clary or we will be next year. My older brother, Will, and some of our other friends Jem, Tessa, Sofie, Gideon, Maia, Jordan and Alec are gonna be seniors next year. Anyways, Sofie insisted on having a end of the year party.

"Aha Cecily," I glared at her because she laughed at me for a reason I don't know, "What's up with your hair?" I reached up to touch my head and glanced at my mirror. My headband was crooked. I took it off and threw it into the back as Clary laughed.

"Your hair looks prettier that way anyways."

"I know."

* * *

Sofie was in a pretty little pink sundress and nude pumps. I could never wear heels. I noticed that Clary was wearing a dress also, a green thick strapped thing. I couldn't possibly care less about clothing. Izzy, however, had forced me to buy a few dresses before and I was wearing one that she said "mimicked my eyes". It had a layer of lace and stuff. I knew that we were going out to a fancy restaurant and then midnight swimming. Fun.

"You two look gorgeous!" Izzy stepped from the door Gabriel (they are cousins) hard on her heels, which were 5 inches tall. Izzy wore a ravishing black dress with red hints that matched her pretty eyes and hair.

"Thanks?" I asked. I wasn't really the girly type you see, I have lived with Will and Jace (Our cousin who's parents died) for my whole life. You can't really play with barbie dolls with them. We all had so much in common too, we didn't particularly like Gabriel Lightworm/wood though had nothing against his brother Gideon. However, I found myself strangely attracted to Gabriel today though I had no idea why. He wore a green button down that matched his stormy green eyes. Gabriel's tousled dirty blond hair was messy in the best way possible and I realized even though she was wearing those heels, Izzy wasn't as tall as him yet.

"You look pretty too." Clary added though Izzy didn't need to hear it. She was Izzy Lightwood, naturally gorgeous, a cheerleader and Miss Popular. Izzy wasn't a mean girl however, nice actually.

"Come in!" Sofie invites. I step into to see the crew. Tess was deep in conversation with Will and his best friend Jem, who had a strange cancer that drained the color out of him. **(I know it doesn't exist but go along with it. I like Jem's appearance like that.) ** Jace and Gideon were talking in hushed tones along with Simon, Maia and Jordan.

"Ready to go?" Clary asked and I saw Jace's eyes flutter up. They had an unnatural gold color to them that matched his golden blond head. Clary didn't seem to notice but I'm sure everyone else did. Romance is so stupid.

"Let's go." Gabriel said. We all piled into cars and went to the restaurant.

* * *

"Did you even _see_ what she was wearing?" All the boys and I were completely bored of Izzy and the rest of the girls' conversation about fashion. Desert finally arrived and we all dug in. I had a yummy strawberry cheese cake that tasted like literal heaven.

"So," Will started a conversation without fashion in it praise the lord, "What are you even doing here Lightworm?"

Gabriel scowled his handsome face but decided not to answer that.

"Will," Jem urged and there was a long awkward silence.

I hated when Will got like that, cruel and unkind to others through hate.

"Swimming time?"

* * *

We headed out to the Lightworm's lake which happened to be huge. Jem didn't want to swim because he needed to pack for China. As sad as it is, Jem was moving back to China because his mom didn't like America. His father had passed away earlier that year so Jem needed to be there for his mom.

Izzy stepped out looked drop dead gorgeous in her black two piece, like her dress, it had red hints that sparkled in the dimness of the moon. Sofie on the other hand, was wearing a pretty pink two piece that covered her stomach. Sofie looked a bit shy to be seen in a bathing suit though I had no idea why. Her wavy brown hair was in a side braid but you can still see her scar from- never mind. Tessa also wore a bikini and I caught Will staring at her in the gray blue thing. Of course, Jace and I contained our snickers. Well, that is, until Clary stepped out wearing a green one piece. Her hair was in a messy bun that seemed to be falling apart and the bathing suit clung to her skin. Maia, well me and Maia had very familiar tastes in fashion and we both wore a solid colored bottom (hers white, mine blue) and ditto with the top (both black).

I will not explain the boy's because I barley looked at anyone but the girls when we were in the bathroom and Gabriel. His blond head looked brunette in the darkness of night and I noticed he was shirtless. Of course he was shirtless, they were _swimming _after all. He wore green swim trunks and as we splashed water at each other like children, he ducked his head into the water. When he came up, I noticed that when he ran his fingers through his hair again, it went back to it's normal messy look. I also noticed that he was all angles. His cheekbones high, his chin with a confident lift. Him and Gideon did look quite familiar but Gabriel was taller, slimmer and Gideon was slightly shorty with brown hair and a bit more stocky.

"So..." They were all huddled at a campfire, "Truth or dare?" Will asked. He had his sarcastic trouble maker face on and we all firmly said no.

"Fine." Will smirked, "Spin the bottle?" Izzy perked up immediately along with Jace who grinned.

"It'll be fun." Izzy assured. Yeah right.

Will went first, spinning a bottle of coke, and it landed on Clary. He teased by puckering his lips and she rolled her eyes and gave him a 5 second kiss. It wasn't passionate or anything, simply gross.

"Well did I do alright?" Will joked.

"Indeed you did." Clary giggled, "Next time, Mr. Herondale, I suggest licking the lips a tinge more?"

"Thank you for your tips." Will smirked, "I am sure they will come to use." and with that he winked at Tessa who blushed scarlet.

Jace simply glared at my brother and spun the can. Maia.

"Are you ready," Jace gestured at his body, "For this?"

"Please I only have to kiss you." and with that she leaned into kiss him.

"Eww." Maia pretended to choke, "You aren't as good as they say."

"Am I better?"

Maia rolled her eyes.

Izzy went next and landed on Jordan who looked mortified.

"I'll make it quick Jordie." Izzy winked and leaned in.

At that point, I tried not to puke. Tessa landed on Gideon, him on Izzy, Maia on Jordan, Sofie on Jace, Simon Sofie. Again all gross combinations.

It was Gabriel's turn to spin. The bottle spun and spun until it landed on the worse person possible. Me.

Will glared at Gabriel intensely, "Make it quick Lightworm or you will leave without an arm." Gabriel stuck his tongue out as I blushed.

Gabriel cupped my face slowly only giving me seconds to see his pretty green eyes up close. They weren't really a sea green color but more of a stormy green not sea foam either. I rested my hands on his _bare _stomach as he leaned in. Gabriel's lips reached mine and I allowed him to go into my mouth. It was totally sweet even though it barley lasted 5 seconds. In the background, I heard Jace's wolf whistles and Izzy's ohs and ahs. Then he pulled away. I pat down my hair to cover my face and attempted to smooth it out because Gabriel had slipped his fingers into it.

Izzy and the others were laughing. Well all except Will. I did indeed say that Jace didn't particularly like Gabriel but was fine with him kissing me. Strange right? Will glared at us as if it were_ our_ idea to play this game and after the fit of laughter Izzy said, "Your turn Cecy."

I flicked the bottle with my finger and batted my eyes as it spun a little sand. The tin can stopped and I trailed up to see who I was about to song. Unfortunately, it was Gabriel Lightworm.

"Oh," Jace grinned, "What are you going to do Ce? It is a match from heaven." I glared daggers at Jace who smeared the grin off and looked at Will.

"Well get on with it Cecy."He snorted.

I was _not_ going to kiss Gabriel again. Not on the lips anyways. The first time was enough to hint me about my feelings and I did not want to know the real answer because of the second. So I simply leaned over and gave him a light peck on the cheek, stood up ignoring Izzy's voice and walked in to the house.

That's when I remembered I was spending the night there. Along with everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

"Are you okay?" I spun around to see Maia and Clary who both wore looks of concern, "Why'd you do that?"

I wiped tears from my face, they could _not_ know I was crying over Gabriel.

"Oh my gosh Cecy are you crying?" I hated Maia sometimes.

"Maybe..." I admitted, "Don't ask why."

"Why?" Clary questioned.

I sigh, "I really didn't want to kiss Gabriel okay?"

Clary smirked, "I've kissed him before and it's not _bad_." She did it as a dare, "Good actually. He's cute and nice when you get to know him."

"Oh my gosh did you just defend Gabriel?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh my-" Clary broke off, "I know that look in your eyes, the way you changed the subject. Your trying to hide something!"

Maia gave me a hard stare, "You do not!" She gasped.

"What?"

"You like Gabriel!"

I turned into a tomato, "Do not!"

"Oh I know why you didn't kiss him too. You don't wanna admit your feelings."

"Fine."

"Really?" Clary gasped.

"Yes." I waited, "Do not speak to Will of this unless you want to lose your pretty curls." I gestured to both of their curly locks, "_All of them._"

* * *

"Alright!" Clary smirked, "How bout a game of truth or dare now?"

Maia and her must have planned this because they both encouraged it until everyone said yes.

The rules were if you didn't do a dare or answer a truth, you had to remove an article of clothing.

"Okie dokie," Maia had a devious grin on her face, "Hey Herondale-"

"Which one May?" Will knew she hated that nickname.

"You _William_." She grinned again, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course."

"I dare you to..." She stopped to think, "Hook up with Tess over here."

Tessa looked petrified but Maia reassured her, "No dirty dirty you two." She winked, "Just intense make outing."

I giggled lightly.

"You ready to get it on with this?" Will gestures at his body like Jace had when him and Maia kissed.

"Umm..." Tessa blushed, "What's to get it on with?"

Tessa could be a bit snarky at times.

"Oh I'll show you." He winks and leads her to the bathroom.

Tessa

Will mischievously led me to the Lightwood's bathroom to do the dare.

"Will..." I murmured as he picked me up with a serious look on his face and slid me onto the sink.

"Yeah?" He was fiddling with my hair.

"You don't have to."

"Do what?"

"Kiss me. If you don't wanna."

"Of course I do..."

"What?"

"Nothing." and with that his lips crushed against mine. For a moment, it was almost painful. That moment passed however and I guided his hands to her hips. She slipped her hands around his neck then and he traced her body as if to memorize it. It was perfect.

Cecily

When Will and Tessa appeared again, I could immediately see the differences. Tessa's hair was out of it's pony tail and her shirt wrinkled. Will's hair was messier then usual and his lip was swollen.

"How'd it go..." Jace sing songed and with that Tessa leaned down to whisper something in his ear, making him blush, and then giving him a friendly peck of the cheek.

"Okay," Will's eyes were devious, "Truth or dare Sof?"

"Truth." Sofie said almost immediately.

"Who do you like?" Of course Will already knew the answer to this, or I believe he does. It was Gideon obviously. They were oddly close in the way lovers are.

Sofie strips off her sweater with a sigh revealing a low tank top, so low, in fact, that it showed a bit of-ah you get the idea. I noticed Gideon glance, no stare, at Sofie for a good 10 seconds and blushed. Well, that made two of them.

"Umm..." Sofie brought her knees up over her chest, "Clary, truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"Who do _you_ like?" Of course all but Maia and I were curious. We knew of course, being her best friends and all. It was Jace.

"Dare! Dare!" Clary looked panicked.

"You can't re-choose." Jace snickered.

"But..." Clary sighed in defeat and took off her shirt. Underneath was a tank top that was too small and didn't quiet cover her stomach. Jace of course stared. Clary mimicked Sofie.

"Cecily!"

"Clary!" I mimicked her tone.

"Truth or dare?" I thought about this. If I said dare, I might be asked to kiss Gabriel and knowing Clary, I probably would. If I am asked an embarrassing truth, I could just take off my shirt revealing my bra and see through tank top.

"Truth."

"Do you like, like like, anyone and if so who?"

I glared at her and took off my shirt.

"Okay." I crossed my arms, "Jacie poo."

"Dare." he grinned.

"Make out with Clary. Now. Here."

Jace being Jace didn't hesitate and picked Clary up bridal style then set her on her feet. He kissed her.

"Yuck!" Clary pretended, "Why Cecy?"

"You know why." I glared. And she did.


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or one in this story other then Clary's bathing suit in the first chapter. Actually no. Not even that. It's a friends.**

**I would really appreciate it if you could write a review. I understand how terribly annoying this is for you to do but if you want a better story, please do speak your mind.**

**I think I would like to write a few more chapters and if I don't get many ****_positive _****reviews, I'll quit. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

The rest of the night was hard to remember in my opinion. All I did was drink pop, then fall asleep. I would not want to know what the rest of the group (*cough cough* Izzy, Will *cough cough* Jace*) had in mind next. Certainly not a game I would enjoy playing. Possibly 7 minutes in heaven which would be rather awkward. And gross.

I woke up from my deep slumber around 2:00 and decided I needed to get away from the horrid atmosphere of teenagers and drama. I slowly walked outside to the lake. It was surprisingly a calm night (Or early morning, whatever.) because the waters barley moved. I had changed into my bathing suit bottoms knowing I would somehow get wet by either sitting in the water or falling in. I sat down on the marginal side of the beach just were the water hit my upper legs. I loved the feeling of cold lake water hitting my legs. I most certainly did _not_ want to swim in such drastic temperatures but did indeed enjoy touching it. I fiddled around with the sand, molding it as if it were clay.

In truth and honesty, I could _not_ stand my life at the moment. Everything was falling apart. My mum and dad had recently moved back to Whales but Will and Jace would not go. Of course being the dull stubborn me I insisted on staying with them. But in truth I did not enjoy it the littlest bit. I hated the way Jace and Will would have friends over now a days more then often and how _I_ couldn't. I despised the way they would now team up on me to get what they wanted. And most of all, I hated how I had to move into the basement because Jace wanted my room. I understood he did not enjoy living and sleeping were Ella had once but did _I _have to be the one to move? Of course I did though I don't mind it as much as I act like I do. It was quite enjoyable being able to have an entire basement to myself.

Of course then there was the situation of popularity, romance and dating. These all blended in well if you are a teenager to be honest. Okay so popularity. Izzy wants the best for me I get it, but I never really minded staying in the shadow of Will and Jace. I never really wanted to be noticed or popular. I didn't care if I was walking out of the house in my jamies or not. I didn't worry about anything other then grades when it came to school. Then Izzy came over one day. She looked completely like everything I was not. Pretty, popular and most of all, not a care in the world. She treated me as if I were a lost puppy, as if I needed her resueing. But I was _happy_ then. I had friends. Izzy didn't seem very convinced however and tried to set me up on a date. I spent the entire afternoon allowing Izzy to put on what seemed like _thousands_ of layers of makeup on me and she shoved me in a mini skirt, tube top and high heel boots. The guy was totally perverted and I ended up punching him square in the nose.

"What do you think you are doing?"

I spin around to see Will, half angry, half worried and all pissed.

"What does it look like William?" He glared, "I couldn't sleep."

"So you go out in the middle of the night were you could get kidnaped! Celina Herondale what were you thinking?"

I simply gave Will a death stare. When ever I used his full name William, he called me Celina even though it wasn't mine. Mine was Cecily of course. Will was such a wit sometimes.

"Oh that's not why your worried." I glared up at him.

"What is that suppose to mean Cecily?"

"For the past month you couldn't care less about me! Why now? No Will, you see that's the problem with you! You seem to block everyone out when it matters but it can _never_ happen to you!"

He looked at me in an exasperated state of shock.

"I was just leaving anyways." And with that I marched off to slumber once more.

* * *

I woke up that morning with the handsome face of Gideon in front of me. He looked as if concerned for my health though I had no idea why.

"Oh your awake Cecy," He paused and grinned a smile that lit up his entire face, "Sofie make that 24 pancakes!" 24?

"Let me guess," I asked sleepily, "Breakfast."

"Si." Did Gideon just say si, "You might want to change..." I looked down at my clothes I noticed that I was still in my black swimming bottoms and t-shirt.

"Oh," I blush, "Thank you."

Gideon leaves and I grab my clothes and change.

I walked out and saw all eyes stare at me. Will had a guilty spark in his eye as did Jace, who I am sure that Will told the episodes of last night to. Tessa however, had a curious look on her face. _Of course she does,_ I think _She's _Tessa_ after all. _

"I heard something about pancakes?"

"Yups!" We all turn around to see Sophie **(I realized I have been spelling her name like my cousin's, this is how it is spelled in the book.) **"Cecy do you want honey?"

I nodded mutely. Clary patted on the seat next to her and I sat down and we launched into a conversation with Maia.

"Cecy, besides fencing, you should try, like, volleyball or something."

"Is that because you do it Maia?" She grins.

"Of course it is," Clary rolls her eyes, "Or you should try other things, you like to read right?"

"No. You are most likely mistaking me for Will." They muttered apologizes and we continued on with the conversation.

"Perhaps I will try archery," I think aloud. Izzy's older brother Alec, teaches the class now, even though he is in collage, Alec teaches the classes for extra credit.

"Gabriel is in that class..." Clary snickers and Maia joins in. Goodness, they were quite annoying sometimes. I stick my tongue out at them and eat my pancakes. Mmm... Sophie made _amazing_ pancakes. And scones. I do love scones, though, Gideon never seems to like them but insists on eating some anyways. Go figure.

"So what is the plan for today?" I hear Izzy speak.

"We should go to Seelie's party **(Yes in the books she is the fairie queen.) **I heard it's her parents aren't home for the month and she's gonna have a huge party." I turn to see Will speaking, of course.

"You got invited?" Tessa questions.

"Yeah, me and Jace."

"As fun as this has been," I cut in, "I really would rather not go to Queen Bee's party."

"Me either," Maia cut agrees, "No for me."

We both walk out of the room to retrieve our belongings. A few minutes afterwards, I see Sofie, Gideon, Jordan and Gabriel walk in as well.

"She's horrid, vile, mean." Maia was saying, "She's the Queen Bee."

"More like Queen Bitch." **(Eeeeh I hate swearing but it seemed right.) **Jordan cuts in.

"True true," Maia's eyes are full of sarcasm, "Very much so indeed."

I fling my bag over my shoulder with a shrug.

"Well have fun or whatever."

Although I knew I sounded cold and sour, but at the moment I couldn't care any less. It didn't seem to matter.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Please do review. I will try to take requests. Maybe. Thank you for reading! It might be too short. Deal with it. **


	4. Chapter 4 Cookies and Pools

**Sorry for not updating in a while but I promise to do it soon. Now that it's summer I can! Do enjoy...**

* * *

I angrily lifted the fencing sword high in the air and slashed the dummy across the stomach. I imagined the dummy with jet black hair and dark blue eyes. I imagined Will. I turned to another dummy that I liked to picture with Goldie Locks blond hair and golden eyes. I slashed his neck.

When that was through, I changed into a sports bra and shorts, and because I was home alone, did not put on a shirt. I put on boxing gloves and hit the punching bag hard. It really hurt my knuckles, late last year, before my parents left, they gave me an old punching bag. Don't ask why, cause it's a long story. Anyways, I never really used it so I wasn't as skilled at punching things. That came out wrong, I am awesome and amazing at punching things, just not without hurting myself.

"You looked hurt Cecily." I turn to see no other then the sandy haired Gabriel Lightwood staring at me with a worried expression on. It's a good thing I wore a jogging bra. His hair was pushed away from his face, his eyes fixed on my face, his hands in his pockets, his spine leaned back. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him, then I realized that his gaze lowered down. I literally gave his eyes full access to my breasts. Smart. He stared at them, though I was pretty sure he was _not_ a virgin, it seemed like the type of look a virgin would give. I crossed my arms and glared at him some more.

"How did you get in?"

"Maia and Clary." Of course, they're probably here for the pool. I did invite them and they have a key. I trust them that much, yes. Apparently that meant Gabriel too.

"Who else is here?"

"Simon," I had no problem with him, "and Jordan." Of course, him and Maia are dating.

"Fine. Give me five minutes I need to change."

He sprinted up stairs as I pulled out another bathing suit. It was a violet floral suit that Will would never let me wear in public because Izzy had picked it. He never even saw it, just knowing Iz picked it was enough for him I guess. I actually happened to like it although it had a tiny string holding it together. It's top has pop out purple flowers that made you look at my...ya know. And the bottom was the same plain purple.

I marched up stairs, holding the top's strings together because I couldn't tie them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Maia and waved her over, accidentally flashing the living room or her and Clary.

"Oh my gosh! Cecy cover it up! We get it your curvy!" Clary said covering her eyes.

"My god. Just tie my straps?" Maia giggled as her fingers laced around the stings to my bikini, "I can't believe you guys actually showed up. I thought at least _you_ Clary would wanna go with Jace." I smirked as Maia burst out laughing.

"Shut up. At least we brought Lightwood with us." Clary shot back.

"Why did you anyways? It's not like you guys are friends with him..."

"Of course we are," Clary attempts to tie her hair into a bun, "Everyone is really except you Herondales. I mean...Simon's my best friend and he's friends with Gabriel. He kinda has to be, considering how he's dating her cousin, plus they go to the same archery thing. With Alec gone, Gabriel has been sorta protective over Iz. And she with him too. I think it's because...Gideon doesn't seem to care at the moment..."

"So Clar Bear's friends with Gabriel, what's your excuse?" I turn to Maia.

"My excuse?" Maia gave me one of her rare glares, "Look stop interrogating us. He's our friend okay? Jace doesn't even have a problem with him anymore. I think that your listening to Will to much. And if you must know, Jordan, Simon and Gabriel are_ all _friends. They aren't all popular like Izzy, that doesn't mean they can't hang out. Okay? Let's go. The boys are waiting."

And I sheepishly followed them. As we stepped outside into the bright light of my backyard, I got the familiar glance of a blue pool, a few umbrellas that stretched over a few pool chairs. Okay, I'm gonna be honest. My family's rich. My parents only went back to Whales because they needed to branch out the company to Whales. They own some cosmetics thing that has breached out to North America, Britain and...oh yeah. All of Europe pretty much. We weren't millionaires, they company only has a few places in Europe, but we were rich enough. My dad of course would never trust me, without a supervisor and he did not trust Will and Jace to watch over me, so he hired me a butler. Of course I didn't take advantage of him idiots! In fact, he only had to work when I had friends over. The other rest of the time, he only had to cook and babysit me. Although he, or Buford, insisted, I never let him do my laundry or clean my room. He had simple things to do. Today, he had set out a dish of sandwiches, crust cut off, pop, chips and his oh so famous snicker doodle cookies. They were really good.

"Hey guys." Simon smiled sweetly, "Cookie?" Like the elegant girls we were, Maia, Clary and I raced to get the cookie from Simon's fingers. When Maia snatched it away, there were cries of victory and battle cries. The boys chuckled as I stuck my tongue out at Maia. She took tiny bites of the last cookie, rubbing it in Clary and I's faces.

"Miss," I turn to see Buford, "There are more, that have just come out of the oven. Would you like me to fetch them?"

"Yes, thank you Sir." Clary cut in and I nodded.

"So..." I smirked at Simon, "Why didn't you go with Iz?"

"Ce, you know parties aren't my thing."

"Yet you're dating Miss Popular." Maia teases.

"Well," Simon turned to Clary, "This one rejected me."

Clary turned as red as her hair quickly as we all laughed.

"No wonder," Jordan walks behind Maia, "Blondie Locks was and is still available."

"Well," But before Maia could finish her sentence, Jordan tossed her into the pool and soon enough, Simon did the same with Clary as Gabriel did the same with me.

* * *

**A bit short but I hope y'all enjoyed it. If I get enough, maybe 3, comments, I'll continue. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
